Sinnoh's Goodbyes
by legitforreal
Summary: Loose sequel to Sinnoh Romance. "While a new life meets another life something is born. When I meant you something was born." Ikarishipping. -Oneshot-


**Author's Note: Okay so i decided to go and write a sequel to Sinnoh Romance. This is just a little thing i wrote. So enjoy.  
Disclaimer: No i do not own Pokemon. **

* * *

It was only a few hours till the big match. Dawn was in her hotel room getting Piplup ready. Piplup had a little coat on, pom-pom's and a headband that wrapped around his head that, holding a feather.

"Awe Piplup you're going to be the best cheerleader out there" cheered Dawn as she finished up the last touches.

"Pi pip pip lup pip" agreed Piplup as he looked at himself in the mirror that Dawn was holding up.

"Alright let's go see where Ash went off to" said Dawn as she put down the mirror and picked up Piplup.

They walked out into the elevator and hit the 1st floor button. '_Hmm I wonder what Pokémon Ash is going to use against Paul. Paul I haven't talk to him since that night in the woods. I don't know who I should cheer for or if he even wants me to cheer for him_' thought Dawn as the elevator doors opened up revealing that no one was in the hotel. As she walked out of the elevator she heard someone talking. Quietly she looked around the corner and noticed Paul talking to someone on the phone.

"Alright I will. Goodbye Reggie" said Paul as he closed the screen and stood up. He turned around to see Dawn standing right behind him.

"Oh sor-rry I didn't meaaa-n too inttruudee" Dawn stuttered out. But Paul just continued to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Was that Reggie you were just talking to?" questioned Dawn as she looked down at Piplup.

"Yes it was" Paul answered simply. He stared at Dawn and noticed that she had dressed up Piplup.

"Oh is he coming to watch?" Dawn questioned. Paul shook his head no and started to leave. Dawn looked up and ran over to catch up with Paul. "Wait Paul!" called Dawn. Paul stopped walking and looked over his shoulder.

"Hm" Paul questioned as Dawn caught up to Paul.

"Well I just wanted to tell you good luck with your match today" smiled Dawn as she looked started to walk away.

"Hows he?" he asked as he shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Ash's good, preparing his Pokémon. Want me to get him?" asked Dawn as she looked around about to go find Ash.

"No. It's fine I should get ready" Paul was starting to walk away. "I don't like him" he sighed. Dawn looked at him curiously.

"But why?" she asked. Paul looked down the road.

"Because he believes in trust and friendship. Why trust? People go off and break it the moment you give them a little piece. So there isn't even a point to bother with that at all" Paul said as he kept walking down the road.

"But Paul, if you give the right person some trust then you'll see they deserve it" Dawn said. She put her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Two different people" Paul muttered as he stopped in his steps.

"What do you mean?" Dawn questioned curious to what Paul meant.

"Ash and I. We are two different people none of which alike" Paul said as he looked into the sky.

"Sometimes being different from someone else can be better" Dawn explained to Paul. Paul looked ahead to the road.

"Hey Dawn, Paul!" Ash called as he ran to catch up with them. Dawn looked between Paul and Ash. She walked so that she could be in the middle.

"Oh Paul! I've been searching for you. Are you ready for today's match? I bet someone like you has everything prepared" Barry hammered Paul with questions wanting answers.

"Paul! I hope you're ready for today's battle. I'll show you how powerful we've gotten from our training" Ash said with his thumb up.

"Hm" said Paul as she started to walk away.

"Wait. While a new life meets another life, something new will be born. Isn't that with Cynthia said now?" said Dawn. Paul stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder.

"Yes. Dawn but as you said before being different is sometimes better. You and I are also different in many ways" Paul started to walk away.

"Uh Dawn what did he mean when he said that?" questioned Barry as he scratched his head. Dawn didn't say anything and just looked to where Paul went off.

"Well I think we should get seated and Ash you should be at the stadium already by now" said Brock as he looked his watch.

"You're right! I got to go. See you guys there!" called Ash as he ran over to the stadium.

"Same old Ash" giggled Dawn.

~The Stadium~

"And it looks like Electivire is unable to battle. The winner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town" said the announcer. The crowd exploded with cheers as Ash looked at the stands. Paul walked over to Electivire and returned it.

"Thank you" said Paul quietly at his pokeball as he put it away. Paul looked into the stands and saw Dawn eyes have sadness to them. He then walked over to Ash and Infernape and walked over to them. Infernape started to bounce around.

"Paul" said Ash as Pikachu claimed on his shoulder.

"Well it seems that Infernape has gotten stronger then before" Paul said as he looked at Infernape.

"Told you Paul" smiled Ash. Paul smirked and turned around and started to walk away into the tunnel to leave.

"Well that battle was intense! Where the heck is Ash I want to congratulate him. But he's not even here. I should fine him for that!" called Barry as he stood outside with Brock.

"Now now that's not very nice to say about someone who just won a fierce battle" Barry looked up and was shocked.

"Champion Cynthia!" he exclaimed as he fell over. Brock's sweat drop.

"Have you seen Ash?" questioned Brock. Cynthia put her finger to her chin.

"I think he went off to find Paul" said Cynthia. Barry looked over to say something to Dawn when he noticed she had disappeared.

"Hey wait where's Dawn?" asked Barry as he looked around.

"Oh you'll see" chuckled Brock. Cynthia giggled alongside with him. "Ugh what's the big idea with everyone not telling me things! I should fine you all!" yelled Barry.

~With Ash~

The sun was setting, as Ash ran to find Paul. Finally he could see Paul walking down the stairs to leave the city.

"Hey Paul wait!" called Ash as he ran to the stairs. Paul stopped on the stairs and turned around.

"Hm?" questioned Paul.

"Why are you leaving?" asked Ash as he stared down the stairs.

"Well I lost I have no reason to stay here. I'm going to Snowpoint City to challenge Brendan again to train" explained Paul. He turned around and started to walk down the stairs.

"I hope we can battle again really soon" chuckled Ash as he put his thumb up. "We will" Paul said as he continued down the stairs.

"One more thing Paul" called Ash. Paul looked over his shoulder at Ash. "Take good care of her" Paul seemed surprise. But put his hand up to show that he will. Paul kept walking down the street once he reached the ferry.

"Leaving without a goodbye?" Paul looked around to see Dawn sitting on a bench with Piplup sitting next to her.

"Goodbyes are really my thing" smirked Paul. Dawn got up and walked over to Paul.

"So is this the last time I'm going to be seeing you?" Dawn questioned as she got teary eyed she put her head down to avoid Paul seeing her like this. Paul gently lifted Dawn's chin so that she was looking into his eyes. He lightly leaned down and put his lips against hers.

"Like I said goodbyes aren't really my thing" said Paul. Dawn looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" whispered Dawn. Paul smiled at Dawn.

"It means. Dawn would you like to travel with me. I can't bear losing you. Like I said we're two different people. And you're the most unique person I've even meant. While a new life meets another life something is born. When I meant you something was born" mumbled Paul. Dawn stared at Paul in awe.

"Of course I will Paul" Dawn wrapped her arms around Paul and kissed him. Paul pulled away an inch.

"Good because I could always use a cute cheerleader" muttered Paul as he kissed Dawn not letting her ever go.

* * *

**The ending was eh. i couldnt think of anything on the top of my head. sorry.! REVIEW**


End file.
